


Descent - Scar and Kellyn

by xBlackxRosexRebellionx



Series: Descent - The Legacy [1]
Category: The Descent (2005)
Genre: F/M, crawler on human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackxRosexRebellionx/pseuds/xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: To set the scene, this story takes place after the events of the first two movies. I’m running with the idea that the last of the female crawlers was killed while fighting with the humans that were sent to rescue Juno and now the male crawlers are forced to find other means to carry on their vicious legacy. This is a brief glimpse of one crawler and his human. -- Sexual Content --





	Descent - Scar and Kellyn

**_Author’s Note: First of all, I would like to take the time to thank my dear friend, Jay. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be here right now. She’s kept pushing me over the years and encouraging me to do my best. If it wouldn’t have been for her, I would’ve given up writing a long time ago. She’s the closest friend I’ve ever had and she’s been the biggest influence on not only my writing but also my life. She’s always supported my passion for writing and she introduced me to the Fanfiction site. She’s also introduced me to a few of the fandoms I’ve posted stories for._ **

**_Secondly, I would like to thank Sarah. She’s been the best brainstorming buddy I could’ve ever asked for. She’s also been the driving force that has kept my sorry ass on track and made sure that I was actually working on what I was SUPPOSED to be writing, not getting distracted and scheming up something else instead._ **

**_Next, I would like to thank Talia and Jocie for hanging in there with me for so long and transitioning with me through so many different fandoms over the years. I can’t thank you enough for putting up with my writer’s ADD for so long or for being so willing to read whatever I was in the mood to write. You’ve never complained and your loyalty has never swayed. I’ve come to think of you ladies as close friends and I actively seek your opinions on things when a second opinion is needed or desired. You’ll NEVER just be “readers” to me. You’ve certainly earned the status of “trusted friend”._ **

**_Lastly, I would like to explain that I’ve taken a few liberties with the creatures from the Descent movies. There were SEVERAL holes in not only the plot of both of those movies but also the creation of the crawlers themselves. There were just SO many things that didn’t make sense to me when I was watching those movies so I wanted to make some adjustments to the creatures to make them more realistic and believable. I hope that you will find my endeavors successful._ **

**_To set the scene, this story takes place after the events of the first two movies. I’m running with the idea that the last of the female crawlers was killed while fighting with the humans that were sent to rescue Juno and now the male crawlers are forced to find other means to carry on their vicious legacy._ **

****

**_Descent – Scar and Kellyn_ **

****

_Am I_  
Am I still tough enough?  
Feels like I'm wearing down

_(down down down down)  
Is my viciousness losing ground_

_(ground ground ground ground)_  
Am I taking too much?  
Did I cross the line? (line line)  
I need my role in this  
Very clearly defined

_I need your discipline_  
I need your help  
I need your discipline  
You know once I start I cannot help myself

_Now it's starting up_  
Feels like I'm losing touch  
Nothing matters to me  
Nothing matters as much  
I see you left a mark  
Up and down the skin (skin skin)  
I don't know where I end  
Or where you begin

_I need your discipline_  
I need your help  
I need your discipline  
You know once I start I cannot help myself

_I cannot stop myself_  
Once I start I cannot stop myself  
And you know  
Once I start I cannot stop myself  
And you know  
Once I start I cannot stop myself  
And you know  
Once I start I cannot stop myself  
And you know  
Once I start I cannot stop myself

_I need your discipline_  
And you know  
I need your help  
Once I start I cannot stop myself  
I need your discipline  
And you know  
Because once I start I cannot stop myself

_I need your discipline_  
And you know  
I need your help  
Once I start I cannot stop myself  
I need your discipline  
And you know  
Because once I start I cannot stop myself

_And you know_  
Once I start I cannot stop myself  
And you know  
Once I start I cannot stop myself  
I need your discipline  
And you know  
Once I start I cannot stop myself  
I need your discipline  
And you know  
Cannot stop myself  
Once I start I cannot stop myself

****

Kellyn was roused from her slumber by the sound of high-pitched trills and loud clicks echoing off of the cave walls. Her long lashes fluttered to reveal crystal blue orbs as she voiced a small groan. She slowly pushed herself up into a seated position and gave a languid stretch, hearing a couple pops and cracks as her vertebrae realigned. She rubbed at her eyes with the heel of one hand as she heard the excited chittering of her mate and the other members of his hunting party getting closer as they scurried through the cave towards the chamber that she and the other 6 women were being held in. Judging by the sounds the creatures were emitting, it had been a successful hunt. And that meant that the crawler that had chosen her as his mate would most likely be in a good mood.

She saw him first as the group entered the chamber, recognizing him by the long, jagged scar that stretched from the left corner of his mouth, clear across his cheek. Various scars littered his tall, sinuous frame, slicing across his slick, pale skin as if proudly proclaiming victories untold, hinting at years’ worth hunting down risky prey and scrapping with members of his own pack to earn his current status as the third ranking member of the hierarchy. In fact, it was this very reason that she had chosen to give him the name “Scar”.

Scar stopped just inside the threshold of the chamber, his head held high and his nostrils flaring wildly as he took in the various scents around him. He picked up the scent of his female, his “Kellyn” as the other women called her, just as she called out to him, greeting him with the name that she had chosen to give him.

“Scar?” she called.

His ears twitched as he picked up the soft, sweet lilt of her voice and he trilled in response. His hands and feet moved before he even bid them to, guiding him the direction of the enticing female. His nostrils flared as her drew closer to her, her scent growing stronger and stronger until it practically engulfed him. Despite the earthy scent of the dirt that had accumulated on her soft flesh since she had bathed last, despite the heavy musk that he had rubbed all over her with the scent glands located in his cheeks, and even though the scent of their last coupling still lingered on her, there was still the undeniable scent of Kellyn herself. It was something subtle but sweet and slightly fruity. It was unlike anything he had ever smelled.

When Scar finally reached his mate, he greeted her much in the same way that he always did, leaning in close to sniff and snuffle along her body, slowly making his way due north until he found his favorite spot. Once he had located the crook of her neck, he burrowed his face into it, emitting a low purr as he began to nuzzle at her, rubbing at her with first one cheek and then the other, to ensure that he had effectively marked her with a fresh wave of his scent. His female let out a low purr of her own, her small hands slowly sliding along his back, her delicate fingers dancing over the ridges of his spine as she rubbed her own cheek against the top of his head.

He heard that bubbly giggle erupt from his female before she murmured, “Well hello to you too. I take it the hunt went well?”

While Scar didn’t understand _all_ of the words she spoke, he knew the word “hello”. It was one that she often used to greet him. And the playful tone of her voice told him that she was in a pleasant mood.

He rubbed his cheek against her one last time before moving around behind her and nudging at her with his head, urging her forward.

Kellyn giggled as the crawler attempted to herd her for the exit that would lead them from the “maternity chamber” to the river that ran through the cave. This was part of his usual routine: wake up, feed, hunt, come back to find Kellyn and greet her, ensure that Kellyn got her daily bath in the river, lead her back to their chamber so that she could start a fire, fuck her, and then let her cook some meat for the two of them. In fact, he followed that same routine to a T _every_ day. If there was one thing that she had come to learn about the male that had chosen her as his mate 2 months ago, when his hunting party had discovered the group of spelunkers she’d come to the cave with, it was that he was a creature of habit.

Kellyn was dragged out of her thoughts when she nearly tripped over a particularly rocky part of the cave floor. Scar paused behind her, leaning in closer to sniff at her, investigating every inch of the back side of her body in an attempt to figure out why she had stopped and gauge whether or not she had sustained any injuries. Thankfully, she’d managed to find her footing before she’d been thrown to the ground so the only thing that had been injured was her pride.

She glanced up from the cave floor and discovered that they were at the bank of the river that flowed through the cave. She gave a sigh of relief and started towards the water, reaching down for the hem of her tank top.

Scar heard the rustle of fabric and knew that she was removing her garbs. He crawled over to the large rock that was positioned right by the edge of the water, the one that he often rested on while she bathed, taking his usual perch as he listened to his mate remove the rest of her clothes. He waited for the telltale ripple of water, an indication that his mate was slowly wading into the river. But it didn’t come.

Instead, the sound that greeted his sensitive ears was that of his mate’s voice as she called out to him.

“Scar…?” she asked, her voice quiet, hesitant, “Won’t you join me this time?”

Scar canted his head to the side. Join her? “Join me” usually meant that she wanted him to come sit or lay beside her. She used that phrase whenever she sought his company. But she was preparing to bathe, an act that she seemed to prefer performing alone, rather than with an audience. In fact, she had specifically requested to Scar, just a week after her arrival at the cave, that she would prefer not having to bathe when all of the other females did. For some odd reason, it was apparently a “private matter”. So what did she mean by “join me”?

He trilled to her in question, taking a couple steps closer to the edge of the rock that he was perched on so that he was closer to his female.

Kellyn watched the crawler, her cerulean irises fixed on the male as he moved to stand closer to the edge of the rock he was currently crouching on.

“Won’t you come closer?” she asked, taking a couple steps in his direction and watching as he tilted his head in the opposite direction and voiced a short series of clicks to decipher her location.

When he remained firmly planted at his post on the rock, she edged closer, taking a deep breath, and slowly reached out towards him. Her small hand met the unmarked side of his face and he flinched violently, jerking away from her touch and issuing a loud hiss to voice his displeasure with her for having startled him. He clearly hadn’t anticipated her touching him.

“Shh…” she murmured quietly, “Shh…”

His hiss trailed off as she reached out for him once more. This time, he allowed the contact, a low purr rumbling up from deep within his chest as he leaned into her touch. Kellyn stroked her thumb over the slick, smooth skin of his cheek before she slowly leaned in closer.

“Won’t you come bathe with me?” she inquired, “I think you might like it.”

Scar felt her hand slip away from his face just before she leaned in to nuzzle the tip of her nose and those soft lips against his unmarked cheek.

He gave a small snarl, turning his head to nip at her cheek lightly, and she gave a slight gasp. The sound made his ears twitch and he gave a low growl as he nuzzled his own face against her cheek. He felt her small hand grasp his larger one and she lifted it off of the flat surface of the rock he was perched on. She gave a slight tug, trying to get her point across, and he gave a slight hiss to voice his displeasure but slowly climbed down from the rock, which seemed to please her.

“That’s it,” she praised, her voice still soft but slightly higher in pitch to indicate her approval.

Scar let her lead him until he realized which direction she was heading in… towards the water. He balked then, digging his heels into the dirt floor of the cave and hissing in protest as he shook his head vehemently. He jerked his hand from her grasp and snarled at her, revealing a mouth full of sharp, curved teeth.

But she was quick to try to soothe him, that soft, sweet voice crooning, “Shh… It’s just water. It won’t hurt you.”

Scar hissed. Water was for drinking or drowning his prey in, not for bathing. Crawlers didn’t bathe, which was yet another reason why he found it strange that his human preferred to bathe not only alone but also on a daily basis. But it was important that he kept his mate satisfied, that he saw to her needs, so that she would allow him to mount her. The happier she was, the more likely she was to let him mate with her. And that was the key to ensuring the survival of his species.

Kellyn’s lips curled down into a pout at the crawler’s staunch refusal and she nibbled at her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. How could she get him into the water?

Then an idea struck her. She would _show_ him that the water was harmless, that it was simply a means to bathe or a source of something to drink.

Kellyn released his hand and moved towards the water, reaching down to dip her hands into the cool, wet depths of the river. She eased her hands out and returned to her mate, setting her plan into motion. She reached out to clap his hands in hers and he flinched.

Scar nearly jerked his hands away from his human’s when he felt her cool touch but she grasped his hands gently, rubbing her thumbs over the back of his hands to work the moisture into his skin as she murmured to him softly.

“See…? That’s not so bad, is it?” she asked.

He gave a slight trill but allowed her touch, feeling her small, delicate hands rubbing at his own rough ones.

“See how cool it is? See how nice it feels?” she prompted, gently tugging as she tried to draw him closer to the source of the water.

She brought both hands up to gently cup his face and Scar purred then, turning his head to rub his cheek against first one of her hands and then the other.

Sensing that he was now in a more receptive mood, Kellyn slowly worked her hands down the column of his neck and down onto his chest. She stroked her thumbs over the small, rigid peaks of his nipples, eliciting a surprised gasp from the crawler before he gave a low, rumbling purr, stepping closer to her to encourage her administrations.

Kellyn teased his nipples for a moment more before slowly sliding her fingers down over the dips and ridges of his abdomen, her nails raking over his skin lightly to draw a pleased growl from the creature. He leaned in to rub his cheek against hers before he reached out with both hands, settling them on her hips and attempting to pull her closer.

But Kellyn took a step back, watching as her mate’s brow furrowed. She was pleased to discover that her ploy had worked when he took a step closer. She continued this little dance, her taking one step back and him taking another forward, as she drew him closer to the water.

Scar trilled in amusement at her little game. It was funny, her thinking that she could keep away from him. But he would let her play her little game for a few more moments, let her think that she was besting him. He had all but forgotten what his sneaky little human was up to, too eager to feel her hands on him once more, until he felt the cold water at his toes.

Scar hissed the moment he felt the cold water against his foot, quickly jerking his foot out of the water and shaking the female’s hands off of him. He gave a shriek, leaning closer to her to ensure that she got the warning loud and clear, and started to retreat. But the little female had apparently anticipated this and she brought both hands, now wet, up to his pale skin once more.

Her delicate hands danced over his marred skin, slowly roaming up from his hands to his arms and then his shoulders. She ran her hands down to his chest and teased his nipples once more before exploring his abdomen more thoroughly this time, her fingers lingering over the scars that marked his body and leaving small droplets of water to streak down his skin in their wake. Then he felt the strangest thing.

Those soft, warm lips ghosted over his throat, causing him to go completely rigid. What was the meaning of this? Her lips on his skin was something new and, though different, not unpleasant to the crawler.

He felt her lips brush over his sensitive flesh, lingering only a moment before they disappeared once more, only to greet a spot further down his neck with their presence. She let her tongue slip out of her mouth to lap at the pulse that fluttered just beneath the skin and Scar’s breath caught in his throat. What was she doing? She was acting like… a _crawler,_ not a human.

That realization, _especially_ when accompanied by the low purr that his mate voiced against his skin, caused Scar’s cock to twitch, his blood rushing south as it started to swell. He voiced a purr of his own, his hands finding the flare of her hips, as she worked her tongue over the length of his collarbone. But that purr trailed off into a growl, his claws sinking into the soft flesh that covered her hips, when she sank her teeth into his chest, just beneath his the ridge of his collarbone.

Kellyn’s blue eyes remained fixed to her mate’s face as she slowly swirled her tongue over his skin to ease the sting. She wanted to make sure she had his full attention. And, when she darted her tongue out of her mouth once more to lap at his nipple before curling her lips around the puckered peak to give it a little suck, she knew she had it.

Scar was confused when the female took a step back, his claws sinking further into her skin until the metallic tang of her blood filled the air, wafting to him and causing his nostrils to flare. He released his grip slightly but was quick to protest her retreat, following her further into the water even as he voiced a whine of discontent.

But it was then that he realized that the clever little human had, in fact, won. She had found a way to tempt him into the water, even if she had had to use her hands on his body – and her teeth in his skin – to do it.

Scar voiced a snarl to show his disapproval of the idea but followed her further into the river, regardless, until the water was even with his ribs. Only then did his cunning little mate focus her attention on him once more.

Kellyn took the time to explore him then, letting her hands roam over his slick, wet skin, her palms sliding slowly over the long, lean muscles that covered his sinewy frame. It wasn’t often that he let _her_ take the lead so she would take advantage of his generous mood while it lasted. She would also ensure that he enjoyed it so that he might give her another chance to show him something new in the future. It would give her the perfect opportunity to earn his trust. She just hoped that this little bonding exercise went well or it would only serve to set her back even further.

Scar felt his mate’s small hands reach for his own, her fingertips brushing over the back of his hands and making his fingers twitch at the tickling sensation they caused. Slowly, she worked her hands up his arms, her wet palms and delicate fingers sliding easily over his slick skin. She found his shoulders next, her hands skating up to gently cup the sides of his neck, making him grow still as caution filled him. But the female simply leaned in to press those soft, warm lips along his jaw. Her lips lingered there for a moment before her tongue darted out of her mouth. She licked and lapped along the firm line of his jaw, coaxing a low growl from Scar as his fingers flexed over the curve of her hips, where they had come to rest when she had released his hands from her grasp. His claws dug into her flesh slightly but she didn’t seem to mind.

He felt his human’s mouth travel further south, her tongue licking and lapping at his neck. She voiced a muffled purr against his skin as her hands slowly roamed down to his chest, her thumbs brushing over the taut peaks of his nipples and coaxing a long, low growl from him. He felt her teeth scrape lightly over his pulse point and his breath hitched for a moment, his cock twitching and his claws piercing her tender flesh. But, to his surprise, the gesture coaxed a sharp, throaty whine from his female. Rather than cause her pain, it only seemed to arouse her, as indicated by the scent of her desire as it reached his nostrils, causing them to flare wildly. He tipped his head back, basking in the scent as his mouth started to water.

Scar felt his mate’s sinful little mouth roam down to replace her fingers, her tongue swirling slowly around the puckered peak of his nipple before she captured it between those soft, warm lips and suckled at him. He gave a snarl low in his throat and his eyes drift shut as he let his mate take her time in exploring his body. He had never truly allowed her to explore him like this before, just fleeting moments when he would let her trace the various scars that had been carved into his skin over the years with her fingers as they laid down to rest. Now, feeling the ripples of pleasure travel through his body as her small hands and delicate fingers and soft lips explored his body, he didn’t know why he’d waited so long to let her.

Kellyn kept her eyes locked on her mate as she eased her mouth back, watching as the corners of his mouth curled down into a pout.

“Shh…” she murmured softly, “I’m not done with you yet.”

She let her hands roam down to his abdomen, her fingers dancing over the dips and ridges of his abdominal muscles. While he wasn’t large and bulky like the alpha of the pack, the male that the women had taken to calling “Crowley” since he reminded them of Victor Crowley from the Hatchet movies, Scar had a slightly more muscular appearance than most of his pack members. The majority of the pack members had gaunt, lanky frames with ribs that showed when they moved this way or that and vertebrae that seemed to stand out along their back. But Scar was leaner, more sinuous, and Kellyn attributed that to the fact that he was the third highest ranking male in the pack, which earned him the right to not only take one of the human women as a mate but also dictated that he was allowed more meat than the other members of the pack. In fact, the only thing that stood between him and the alpha was Diablo, a male whose viciousness was second only to the alpha himself – and whose looks suited his name, which was given to him because of his more demonic appearance and sharp, jagged teeth.

Scar felt her drag her nails down over his stomach and the muscles bunched beneath his skin, each one flexing as if it was rising to meet her touch. He voiced a low growl, his eyes opening and his head tilting as he leaned closer to rub his cheek against hers, nuzzling at her as he voiced his appreciation. He nuzzled his way over to her jaw and then down the column of her neck until he found the spot where her shoulder met her neck.

He purred, low and throaty, as his hands slowly worked their way up her sides, tracing her curves up to her ribs, his claws scraping lightly at her skin along the way. He teased the underside of her breasts with his thumbs and he sensed another spike in her arousal then, his nostrils flaring as the scent of her desire grew stronger. He sank his teeth into her skin, right in the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, as he voiced a snarl and his hands grasped her at the ribs. To his surprise, the moan she voiced sounded equal parts pain and pleasure, causing his cock to stir once more, rapidly rising to the occasion.

Kellyn brought one hand up behind her crawler’s bald head, the fingers of her other hand grasping firmly at his side as she attempted to pull him closer. But he refused to be swayed, choosing instead to remain firmly rooted in place. He used one clawed hand to fist his fingers in her copper-colored, chin-length hair and give a sharp tug, tilting her head back as he began to lap at the wound he had just made, while the other kept a firm grasp on her side to keep her in place. When the sharp, coppery taste of her blood flooded his senses, he voiced a primal growl that sent a shudder racing down her spine – and sent her arousal soaring to an all-time high.

Scar snarled as the scent of her arousal intensified. Never before had she smelled this potent, this heady, this _intoxicating._ And the _taste_ of that arousal coursed through her very blood, sending a thrill straight from his taste buds to his cock, causing it to jerk against her hip as he drank her down, licking and lapping at the crimson flow that seeped out of her tender flesh. But, more than anything, she smelled _fertile,_ as the pheromones she emitted proved, and that realization caused a spike in his own arousal. _Now_ was the time to mount his female. _Now_ was the time that his chances of getting her pregnant were the highest.

Scar moved his hand up and around, finding the swell of her breast and cupping it in his hand. He dealt her a firm squeeze, coaxing a throaty moan from his female as her back arched and she pressed herself more firmly against his palm.

“Fuck!” his female practically whimpered, “Scar…”

And there it was again, the sudden spike in her arousal as he brushed his thumb over the puckered peak of her nipple just as she had done to his moments ago. His nostrils flared wildly as he gripped her breast tight, wringing a sharp whine from her as she arched against him, her nails digging into his side and scraping lightly over his scalp.

Kellyn felt his erection prodding at her hip, a definite sign that he was, in fact, enjoying their little shared bath. And that gave her hope that this might become a regular part of their routine in the future. It would allow her to spend more time bonding with him – and slowly gaining his trust – on a daily basis. And, for that, she was truly thankful. Because if there was one thing that she had come to learn during her two months there in the cave, it was that, in order to survive, you had to form the strongest bond possible with the crawler that had chosen you as his mate.

If a crawler was unsatisfied with his mate at any given time, he reserved the right to challenge one of the other males for _his_ female. Her source of food, her source of heat, her privilege to take a bath on a daily basis, hell even her very survival _itself_ depended on this crawler and his contentment with her. And she was fortunate enough that Scar had desired her from the _moment_ his hunting party had discovered her two months previously. She was fortunate that he had been willing – and quite eager – to challenge one of the other males for the right to take _her_ as his mate. He had abandoned his previous mate, Avery, in favor of Kellyn herself. And, as luck would have it, he was so content with her – and pleased by her – that he had shown no interest in any of the other females since he had brought her and Alice, one of her fellow cave explorers, back to what they had come to call the “maternity chamber” – the chamber within the very heart of the cave that was designated as the room where the human women were kept together in a group to make it easier for the chosen guards to watch over them while the other members of the pack were out scouting for possible food sources or hunting down said food.

Kellyn felt Scar ease his mouth back from the wound he’d left on her neck, wincing slightly as the tender flesh protested when she straightened her neck. She felt him bury his face into the crook of her neck, nuzzling at her as he voiced a low purr. Kellyn slowly let her hands roam around to his back, roaming over the lean muscles that covered his frame. She traced the vertebrae that ran down his back, coaxing a shudder from the crawler, and his purr grew deeper as his hands clasped her hips, tugging her up against him. She gasped, her blue eyes growing wide as she felt his erection pulse against her stomach since it was now trapped between them.

She let her hands slowly slide down the length of his back until they found his firm glutes, squeezing at his cheeks with her hands. His reaction was swift and undeniable, the shock evident on his face as his mouth fell open and a strangled gasp escaped him. His claws sank into the soft flesh of her hips as she began to massage the ample muscles that filled her small hands. A low, primal growl rumbled up from deep within her mate’s chest and Kellyn felt a certain part of her anatomy clench in response.

It wasn’t right that she reacted so naturally, so shamelessly to this creature. And it _certainly_ wasn’t healthy that she had come to desire him over the past week or so, her body craving the way that he pawed at her roughly, filling his greedy hands with her curves and leaving scratches on her pale skin in their wake. Nor was it healthy that she moaned like a bitch in heat when he sank his teeth into her skin and marked her for all of the other males to “see” – a crawler’s saliva carried their scent so they often marked their mate by licking or biting at her, along with rubbing the scent glands in their cheeks all over her, to ensure that the other males knew that he was claiming her as his.

Kellyn decided to try something new, determined that her chances of success were elevated, judging by how receptive he was at the moment. She slowly slid her hand down and around his hip, easing her hips away from his just far enough to allow her hand to slide down between them. She ghosted her fingertips along the sensitive flesh that covered his rigid shaft. The sound that he emitted then was not quite a gasp but not quite a growl either, falling somewhere in-between the two, and his head tipped back just slightly as she watched his unnaturally pale eyes roll back into his skull. She felt his claws sinking deeper into her skin and, encouraged by his reaction, she teased his length with the tips of her fingers once more. This time she trailed them up along the underside of his shaft, from the base of his cock clear up to the ridge that separated his shaft from the head of his cock. Then he _did_ growl – and right into her ear at that. The sound caused her inner muscles to flutter in desire and she gasped as she wrapped her hand around the firm, broad girth of his shaft.

Scar snarled as his human wrapped her hand around him. The sensation was undeniably foreign but it caused strong waves of pleasure to flow through him, causing his hips to buck. When she dealt him a small, tentative squeeze, he grunted, his hips jerking once more, and pressed his face against her temple, his hands finding her back to pull her tighter against him and hold her in place. He purred to encourage her, hoping like hell that she would continue whatever delicious act it was that she had decided to teach him. But, if he was honest, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out before the last of his resolve would slip and he would wind up dragging her out of the water and mounting her.

She dealt him another squeeze, this one firmer, and he nearly wheezed. A low snarl escaped him as she dragged her hand down his length, making sure that her palm grazed over the ridge that separated the head of his cock from his shaft, before she worked it back up his length. Scar grunted, his hips jerking and the head of his cock prodding at her stomach as she started working her hand back down his length once more. Her grip was firm and her palm slightly rough from years’ worth of climbing, but it was fucking perfect. And when she brought her hand down to slowly swirl the pad of her thumb over the broad head of his cock, pausing just a moment to tease her thumb up and down along the sensitive slit at the tip, Scar felt his resolve snap.

His hands found her hips then, easily yanking her up onto his hips, and the sharp gasp that escaped his human made both his ears and his cock twitch. He turned and started for the bank then, feeling her wrap those long, slender legs around his waist and lock him into place to ensure that she wouldn’t fall. Once they were out of the river, he elicited a series of clicks and trills, taking in his surroundings and making a mental map of the chamber they were in. He carried her over to the nearest wall and pressed her against it, coaxing another sharp gasp from his mate and momentarily stunning her as her back collided with the hard, rough surface of the cave wall.

Kellyn felt him slide one arm underneath her ass to support her weight as he used his other hand to reach down between them. His clawed fingers slipped between her thighs to gingerly stroke at her folds. He parted her lower lips, careful not to scratch her sensitive skin in the process, and searched for her entrance. His fingers slipped and slid over her hot, wet flesh until they located her opening, dipping one finger inside to probe at her for a moment to ensure that he had the right hole. Upon discovering her wet and ready, he voiced a low growl that caused her inner muscles to flutter around his finger in anticipation.

Kellyn whined, her hips arching to drive his finger further inside of her, and it only seemed to fuel his arousal, coaxing an excited trill from him. He eased his hand away from her to wrap it around his rigid shaft and guide it to her slick entrance. He nudged at her opening once, twice, and then gave a harsh buck of his hips, driving himself inside of her, clear down to the hilt.

The sharp cry that escaped his mate sent a potent burst of primal lust rushing through Scar’s veins, driving him to ease his hips back and thrust into her once more. She was so slick, so hot, so tight, so fucking _perfect._ Mating with his Kellyn gave him a rush that not even the thrill of taking down a fresh kill or the triumph of winning a fight against one of his fellow pack mates could rival. _Everything_ about his human was intoxicating, taking him on a high like he had never known.

The heady scent of her arousal filled his nostrils as it rolled off of her in strong waves, accompanied by the undeniable scent of her musk as it coated her slick folds, making it easier for him to thrust his aching erection inside of her. The salt of her skin greeted his taste buds as he dipped his head down to trail his tongue up the length of her neck, finding that her pulse was thrumming wildly just beneath the skin. The soft but ample swell of her ass filled his palms as he used her cheeks for leverage to pull her against him, only to ease her back again. Her small but perky breasts pressed against his chest, the puckered peaks of her nipples rubbing against him with every thrust of her hips. The loud, shameless, throaty moans that spilled from her lips as she tipped her head back against the cave wall had his ears twitching, his cock mimicking the motion inside of her. The way her small hands gripped at the muscles that covered his shoulder blades, her nails sinking in as she rocked her hips eagerly against him, had the last remaining shreds of his control ripping at the seams.

He set a fast, unforgiving pace, his claws sinking into the soft flesh of her ass as he used it to tug her against him. A low, rumbling growl coursed up from deep within his chest as he felt her nails rake down his back. He slid his hands down to grip the back of her thighs, forcing her legs further apart as he practically impaled her on his length, fucking her right into the wall.

Kellyn cried out in pleasure, her thighs squeezing at Scar’s narrow hips, as his pelvis rubbed against her clit once more. Her toes curled at the rough, insistent friction against the sensitive bundle of nerves and she wondered how much longer she could hold out – and he was just getting started! His hips smacked relentlessly against her, his growls echoing off the cave walls as he rutted against her. She screamed, one of her hands coming up to cup the back of his bald head and her nails raking over his scalp, as she felt him lean down to sink his teeth into the wound at the crook of her neck. Her inner muscles spasmed around his cock and she started to pant as she worked herself on his cock, gasping as the rough surface of the cave wall scraped against her back. She knew that she would be bleeding by the time they were through, that her back would be raw and tender, but she didn’t care.

She felt Scar pulsing inside of her and a throaty moan escaped her. God he was so fucking huge! Despite his lean physique, he was more than well-endowed, a fact that had certainly taken her by surprise upon discovering just how large he was during their first sexual encounter. While she was now accustomed to his length and girth, there was still no denying the fact that he filled her to the brink, his long, thick, rigid shaft fitting snugly inside of her as he pistoned it in and out of her tight, wet hole.

She heard his labored pants at her ear, felt his pelvis jarring against her clit, and it sent sharp jolts of pleasure shooting through her body, straight to her core. Her hips jerked against his, her nails raking down the back of his neck and digging into his side, and it only seemed to excite the crawler further. His motions became frantic, frenzied, as the pleasure inside of her began to coil low in her abdomen.

Scar sensed his female’s arousal spiking, his nostrils flaring wildly and his eyes rolling back into his skull as the unmistakable scent of her desire was practically doubled. And then he caught a whiff of something else, something that had his cock twitching and throbbing inside of her. It was the scent of her fertility, a clear indication that she was most receptive to his seed, that she was most likely to conceive over the next few days. This sent Scar into a frenzy, his hips clashing into his human’s at a brutal, unforgiving pace as he hunched over her even further, curling his body around her smaller one as he snarled into the crook of her neck.

Kellyn felt the undeniable knot tightening inside of her, that cool sensation traveling up her thighs and heading towards her center, and she was shocked to discover that this creature was actually going to make her cum. Never had her body responded to him so strongly, the sensations stirring inside of her so raw and intense that she almost couldn’t stand it. Her toes curled and her nails pierced her mate’s skin as she squeezed her eyes shut tight and tipped her head back against the cave wall.

A loud, strangled shout ripped from the female’s throat as she reached that peak, the sound ricocheting off of the cave walls and alerting the other crawlers of their location. Scar’s ears twitched briefly at the sound before he was quickly distracted by the sensation of her inner walls clenching tightly around his shaft, squeezing him and drawing him in deeper. It was the strangest sensation, feeling her walls closing in around him with such force that he could barely thrust inside of her, only to relax for a brief moment before repeating the motion once more. His hips bucked violently, his clawed hands holding her flush against him to ensure that he plunged as deeply inside of her as possible, and he sank his teeth into the soft, tender flesh of her shoulder. A primal snarl escaped him as he filled her with his seed, his cock pulsing inside of her as he released in hot, wet bursts. He filled her to the brink, spilling out onto her folds and down his shaft, to his balls, when she was full. This only seemed to spur his female into another fit of ecstasy, her muscles spasming around his softening length as her keening cry was heard to echo throughout the chamber.

When he was spent, Scar leaned down to nuzzle at the crook of Kellyn’s neck, voicing a low purr as he brushed against her. He gave one last lap at the wounds marring her neck and shoulder, leaving the metallic taste of her blood on his tongue, as she slumped against him. Her heavy pants ghosted against the skin of his neck as she struggled to regain her breath and she felt his sensitive ears twitch. That was when she heard it, the excited chittering of the other crawlers.

Kellyn jerked her head up, peering over her mate’s shoulder to see a large group of the lesser ranked hunters of the pack crouched in the entrance of the chamber the river ran through, their heads held high and their nostrils flaring wildly. While she couldn’t see well in the dim light of the chamber, their pale skin stood out in stark contrast to the dark walls of the cave, letting their presence be known. Their chittering grew louder, interspersed with excited trills and clicks, and Kellyn’s grip tightened around Scar’s shoulders, her nails piercing his skin slightly as she buried part of her face in his shoulder, leaving only her crystal blue eyes visible so as not to lose sight of their intruders.

Scar’s nostrils flared when he caught the scent of his mate’s fear. He brushed his nose against her cheek briefly, purring to her softly and brushing his thumbs slowly against her hips in an attempt to calm her nerves. He voiced a low growl and his pale eyes drifted shut as he eased out of her slowly, almost as if he was savoring the feeling of her flesh wrapped around him one last time. Kellyn was always amazed by just how thick his cum was, her eyes widening as she realized just how much of it oozed out of her to slowly slide down the inside of her thighs – _no_ human man came _that_ much.

Scar let her slowly slide to the cave floor, her small, bare feet resting on the cold, hard ground. Then he turned to face the other crawlers, throwing his head back and widening his stance with his arms spread wide on either side of him as he emitted a deafening roar that reverberated throughout the cave. The other crawlers balked at this, ceasing all noise and movement for a moment. When he sensed their hesitance, Scar voiced a loud shriek and the other crawlers began to back away slowly, leaving the couple alone.

Scar turned back to his mate then, leaning in closer as his nostrils flared, catching the scent of her blood and following the metallic tang as he tried to locate the source. He paused at her shoulder first, sniffing at the wound there to determine if it was still bleeding. But that wound had ceased to bleed, for the moment at least. He sniffed at the smaller wound at her neck next, finding that it too had stopped bleeding. He slowly made his way down along her chest and stomach, pausing at her hips to lap at a couple scratches that were still oozing slightly. Then he moved lower, his nostrils flaring wildly as he paused to revel in the heady scent of her desire, now mixed with the scent of his seed. He continued on his way down the length of those long, slender legs until he reached her small feet.

When he was sure that the flowing blood was no longer coming from the front side of her body, he reached out, setting his clawed hands on his female’s hips, and turned her around. With her back now facing him, he continued his investigation, slowly lowering his head as he sniffed along her back. It was there that he found the source of the flowing blood, his mouth watering at the coppery scent as he darted his tongue out of his mouth to lap at her wounds.

Kellyn flinched violently, shock coursing through her, as she felt the slick, warm, wet surface of his tongue exploring her back. The crawler licked and lapped at her torn flesh as he erased any traces of the crimson liquid that had once dripped from her torn flesh. She felt something hot and hard pressing insistently against the small of her back as he slowly slid one hand around to her stomach, pressing his palm flat against the smooth surface. He growled as he nuzzled her short, copper-colored hair away from her neck, gently sinking his teeth into the skin at the back of her neck. Kellyn moaned, her eyes drifting shut and her ass arching towards him as she braced both of her arms against the cave wall in front of her. She didn’t know if she could handle another round with him if she was honest. But, thankfully, he must have decided the same, easing his head back to nuzzle at the shell of her ear for just a moment before his hands found her hips again.

Scar turned her around to face him once more, crouching down to press one long, pointed ear to his female’s bare stomach. He was silent for a few moments, not moving a muscle, not even daring to breathe, as he listened intently. He gave a short series of clicks and waited, holding his breath. And there it was, the slightest flutter from within her womb.

Kellyn watched with furrowed brows as Scar jerked his head back suddenly and just stared at her stomach with unseeing eyes before leaning in once more to press his ear against her stomach. This time, he gave a low, rumbling purr of satisfaction, nuzzling the scarred side of his face against her bare skin and seeming quite pleased. Then he eased his head back, pushing himself to his feet and throwing his head back to let loose a deafening roar that echoed throughout the cave, causing Kellyn to raise her hands up to cover her ears.

Excited chitters and high-pitched trills were heard throughout the cave, bouncing off of the walls and echoing throughout the chambers. And that was when Kellyn realized that he had achieved his goal. She didn’t know when but he had finally accomplished what his species had set out to do. And he was letting his whole pack know that _he_ was the first to plant his seed within the womb of a female.

A chill raced down Kellyn’s spine as she realized that this was just the beginning.

 

** Lyrics from the Song: **

_Discipline_ by Nine Inch Nails

 

**Author’s Note: Thank you all for reading and I hope you’ve enjoyed it. Feel free to shoot me a message or a review with your thoughts. All comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions are welcome. I’m ALWAYS happy to hear what you think. So don’t be shy. I look forward to hearing from you. :)**

**If you would like to receive updates on what I’m working on, you can find me on Facebook under the name “Rose Rebellion” – my profile and cover photos will change from time to time but you will find “Fanfiction.net” listed under my name when you’re searching for me. I DO accept random friend requests on there and I will include you in any posts with updates on my latest projects if I know that you are interested. At the moment, I’m torn between writing a fanfiction about Grima Wormtongue and writing an original story in which the original character will look similar to one Mr. Brad Dourif in his younger days.**


End file.
